Reunion(Nali)
by LunaLina413
Summary: this is my first fan fiction written. Helpful tips for writing stories will be much appreciated. Well, hope you enjoy!


_**Well here's my first fanfiction ever. I hope you like it. This honors NALI. NALI ALL THE WAY! **_  
_**Oh, this will have one part from the anime with a little twist. The rest is what i made up. I'm horrible at making stories, but it's worth a try. **_

(Disclaimer: The first chapter will probably be horrible, but i think the stuff afterwards is good.)

Natsu stared. He was dumbfounded. This wasn't possible. He stared at Lisanna Strauss, his long lost childhood friend.

Lisanna saw him. Tears welt up in her eyes. Tears of joy fell as she tackled him. "Finally, I get to see the real Natsu," she whispered.

Everyone else stood there in shock. This was way too much to process through one's mind at once.

"It can't be"  
"No way"  
"Impossible"  
"Is that..."  
"Our Lisanna?"

Lisanna just nodded. Natsu and Happy were overjoyed. As they were about to jump on her Erza pulled them back. "We all thought you were dead, how can you be standing here in front of us, alive?" she questioned.

"I never died", replied Lisanna, "When i was supposed to be dying, I got sucked into the Anima. I woke up to find a guild house. It was a different Fairy Tail, but it still felt like home. I assumed that their Lisanna died from the way people acted. Eventually i got used to life around there and i felt like i belonged there. That all changed when you guys came along. I saw the real natsu and i was shocked. I wanted to tell you back then but i just couldn't."

Everyone looked at her, processing the information. Then, Natsu smiled and told her "I'm sure you had your reasons, but you're back and that's all that counts."

Lisanna embraced him. "Thank you, Natsu. I've missed you" she said.

"And i've missed you too" came the reply.

**(meanwhile at Lisanna's grave)**

Elfman and Mirajane stood in front of Lisanna's grave, greaving for their lost sibling.

"Oi, nee-chan, we should get going," he finally spoke.

"Just a little bit longer," she told him.

Out of the blue they heard a voice. "MIRA-NEE! ELF-NIICHAN!"

They turned to see an unbelievable sight. Their sister, running to them. The same sister who died many years back. The one who they grieved for the past who knows how many years. Now, she's here. Tears spilling from their eyes, they couldn't move. Lisanna wrapped Mirajane into a hug.

"I'm home" she said. They broke off from the hug and Mira and Elfman looked at her.

"Welcome home, Lisanna" Mirajane replied.

Chapter 2

**(after the guild party and all the ruckus...)**

Repairs were made to the guild. A lot of repairs that is, no thanks to Natsu's destructive rampage. Everyone went back to their normal routines. Taking on jobs, hanging out with friends, visiting family, etc. Natsu was just sitting alone at a table thinking about someone. A certain someone who's name is Lisanna. Out of no where Lisanna shows up and sits across from him.

"Hey Natsu"

"Oh, hey Lisanna. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondered why you were sitting here alone. You seemed to be in deep thought and that's never been like you."

"Yeah, but i'm still processing what happened over the past few days."

"I see, it must've been a lot to take in."

"Yeah"

"Well i'll see you around. I promised Mirajane and Elfman that'd i go on a job with them."

"Wait, Lisanna, there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Well, what i've mostly been thinking about is you."

Lisanna stared blankly at him. "Eh?! Me?!"

"Yeah, I mean how we were close when we were younger and then now were here as older people."

"Oh...I don't know what to say."

"Me Neither. Well I have to go, I promised I'd take Happy to the aquarium. You know he loves to see the fish"

"Yeah, okay, see you around." With that being said Lisanna went to join Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu went to search for Happy, who was still trying to offer a fish to Carla. Both of the 2 were thinking of what they just spoke of and neither knew what to say.

Chapter 3

**(2 days later, at the Strauss house...)**

"Hey Lisanna, are you okay?"

Lisanna looked up to see Mirajane walking over. She was dressed in a simple black dress.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"I can tell you're not okay. So what's on your mind Lisanna. You can trust me."

"It's nothing. Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Please? Just tell me?"

"Ughh, fine, I'm just thinking about my conversation I had earlier with Natsu."

"Oh, so this is about a guy. I see."

"Erm, yeah"

"Well what is it exactly? Do you like Natsu?"

"Yes, i do, but..."

"Well then why didn't you tell him?"

"I was going to but..." Lisanna lost her train of thought.

"But what? Mira-nee questioned.

"Nothing, I'm going to go for a walk." Lisanna ran out of the house and went somewhere in the forest.

**(Lisanna arrived at the house she made for Natsu and herself when they were younger, going in, she sat down and started to cry...)**

Lisanna sat there thinking to herself about Natsu and how close he's become with Lucy ever since the incident years ago. She loved Natsu, but she was afraid that Natsu moved on and was with Lucy now.

"After all we've been through as kids and teenagers to the point where i was gone, i guess you just forgot about me Natsu." Lisanna said talking to herself. "But i guess your happier with Lucy now than you were with me before."

"You're wrong."

Lisanna wipped her head around looking for the person that said that. When suddenly she saw the edge of a scarf. The scarf had a pattern like dragon scales. It wasn't just any scarf, it was Natsu's scarf. She looked up and there he stood with happy by his side.

"You're wrong Lisanna, Lucy and I aren't dating. She's like a sister to me. It's just a friend thing."

"But i thought..."

"No mommy, what Natsu says is true." Lisanna turned to see Happy looking at her.

_**~For those who haven't watched the anime, Lisanna and Natsu raised happy from an egg when they were kids. So in this fanfiction Happy will call Lisanna mommy. Don't know why I made it like that but i did and i'm sticking by it. Now back to the story...~**_

Natsu sat down in front of Lisanna while Happy had made himself comfortable in her lap. They sat there in silence as Lisanna was trying to process what she had heard.

Finally, Natsu broke the silence, "Listen, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you it after you came back from that S-class mission, but you never came back. I promised myself that I'd wait for you."

Lisanna looked at him with a questioning look. "What is it then? I'm here now so you can tell me right?"

"Yeah"

Lisanna noticed Natsu had started to blush.

"Well, the thing is that..." Natsu's words trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

"HE LOVES YOU!" Happy suddenly blurted in Lisanna's face in the middle of his cat nap.

Natsu stared and then suddenly yelled in rage.

"HAPPY YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BLURT THAT OUT! i WAS GOING TO TELL LISANNA ANYWAYS!"

Lisanna watched the two of them argue back and forth and started to giggle. That's when Natsu stopped.

"What's so funny Lisanna?"

"Oh nothing. This just reminds me of old times. The times when we were raising happy when we were kids. Also Natsu, (she leaned in close to his ear) I love you too..."

**(The three Fairy Tail members sat there in their old house and had fun just like the old days.)**

Chapter 4

**(The next day at the guild...)**

Lisanna walked into the guild and headed over to the bar to see Mirajane. She felt so happy and she was brimming with happiness. However her expression darkened as she approached she saw Mirajane have a bit of a disappointed look on her face. _*This doesn't seem good,* _she thought to herself. She just quietly took a seat when Mirajane strode over to her.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded the instand Lisanna sat down.

"I slept at the little house that Natsu, Happy and I had when we were younger."

"So that's where you ran off to after our conservation yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, Then before I knew it Natsu and Happy were there. So we all stayed at the hut last night."

"Oh, so NATSUUUU was there. That seems romantic to be back at you're old hut you made when you raised Happy."

Lisanna could hear the teasing tone in her sister's voice and she started to blush.

"Hey, it's not what you think..."

"Oh Lisanna, that's so cute. You and Natsu just like the old times. You two are so cute together."

**(After being embarrased for so long Lisanna just got some juice and went to find Natsu who was with his team at the board job.) **

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy were debating on a job. Lisanna walked up to them.

"Why not take this one? It's something with a fire monster attacking a village and the pay is good."

They all looked at Lisanna and a big grin spread across Natsu's face.

"Oh Lisanna, Hi."

"Hi"

"So this job you suggested, I think it sounds good." **(turning to his team) **"What do you guys think?"

They all agreed.

"It's excellent"  
"Sounds good"  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
"AYE SIR!"

They turned to leave when Natsu turned around.

"One second guys..."

Natsu walked over to Lisanna was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Lisanna. Want to come with our team on this quest?"

"Um sure...That'd be great Natsu. Thanks."

**(Later on when they were looking for the monster described in the job after getting information form the hirerers...)**

"LISANNA, BEHIND YOU!"

Before she knew it she got smashed in the back and was knocked unconcious.

"Happy, take Lisanna and get out of here," Erza ordered.

"But what about you guys?"

"We can handle ourselves. NOW GO!"

Happy flew off with Lisanna at max speed while the rest of the others battled the monster. They all ran straight at the monster. Erza re-equipped into her "Black Wing Armor", Lucy summoned Gemeni who transformed into her and they both pulled out eletrical magic whips, Gray used "Ice Make Death Schythe", Natsu just charged ahead, but Wendy stood back.

"VERNIER!"

Everyone suddenly put on a burst of speed and the monster started to get confused as he couldn't keep up with where everyone was.

"NOW!"

Eveyone launched their attacks. Lucy and Gemini whipped the monster on the head and distracted him, then Erza and Gray took out the legs, Wendy smashed the monster's stomach with a "Sky Dragon Roar", and Natsu jumped on top of the monster. Erza started yelling at him.

"NATSU! THIS ISN'T A JOKE! FINISH OFF THE MONSTER!"

"Will you calm down?! I'm hungry!"

Everyone's face went blank as Natsu started to eat all the fire on the monster. ALL OF IT. The monster had no fire power left and was left powerless. Natsu jumped up into the air.

"This is what you get for messing with my girl." Natsu growled "FIRE DRAGON DAZZLING FLAME BREAK!"

The monster fell to the ground motionless and dead. Everyone cheered while they headed back to the guild.

Chapter 5

**(Back at the guild...)**

Lisanna sat there looking around when Natsu sat down next to her. She jumped a little since he had suprised her with his prescense.

"Hey Lisanna, are you ok? After what happened before you know..."

"I'm fine Natsu, but thanks for asking."

The two sat there in silence until Natsu broke the silence.

"Hey Lisanna, I have something for you."

He held out a small box and gave it to her.

"What is it?"

"Don't just ask me, go ahead and open it."

Lisanna gasped when she saw what was inside. She was looking at a necklace of a dragon holding a ruby. However the ruby was on fire and wasn't burning at all.

"The fire won't hurt you. I made it that way."

Lisanna looked up at Natsu and smiled. She embraced Natsu crying tears of joy.

"Thank you Natsu. This is the greatest gift I've ever recieved."

Off in the distance from the bar, Mirajane and Elfman smiled as they watched the two younger mages bond strengthen as the relationship between them blossomed and went to the next stage.

_**Well, that's my first fanfiction ever. I've always loved stories with NALI and not NALU. I'm just not a fan of Lucy. Lisanna is ten times better. Well, give me some reviews. I might make another NALI fanfiction or a GALE. THANKS!**_


End file.
